A 'Lost and Delirious' Fanfiction
by Cybele Night
Summary: Lost and Delirious.This fanfiction takes place after the break-up of Paulie and Tory. Paulie has a chance to help someone else.
1. Finding the Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own "Lost and Delirious" or "The Wives of Bath." I do not own Paulie, Tory, Mary B. Jake, either of the teachers, or the plot on which this is based, however, I do own the new girl and the twists in the plot that I made up, that weren't originally there.  
  
(A/N: This story is rated 'R' for its strong language, the preexisting slash relationship between Paulie and Tory, for rape, slight sexual content and for possible mild violence. The usual applies, don't like, don't read. But if you do, please enjoy, and please go a little easy, as this is my first fic ever!)  
  
(A/N # 2: This story is told through multiple points of view, so I apologize in advance for any confusion. If anyone needs questions answered, ask?! But please ask nice, ok?!)  
  
(A/N # 3: Hello again, just to advise readers, some of these scenes are directly out of the movie with direct quotes and/or actions, and I just described the emotions, activities etc. I'll try to tell you as I post chapters, which ones are direct, and which ones I made up completely. Okay? Thanks. Onward ho!)  
  
Chapter 1: Finding the Fight  
Paulie stopped and glanced skyward, a tear rolling down her face. She had long ago stopped wiping them away. She couldn't bear to think of Tory. Of the times when they used to sit together and watch the stars and the moon. Sometimes sharing a cigarette, sometimes just sharing in each other's presence. But tonight, the stars were so clear. Almost a message. Telling her not to give up. Not to let go without a fight.  
The raptor was healing well. Paulie had cared for it since that day they'd found it. The day they were jogging. She had told Tory and Mary Brave to go on. To leave her there. If only she'd gone with them, perhaps it could have been different. She and Tory could have outrun Jake and his friends easily. The boys from R.A.B.. But things weren't different. Tory's little sister had still seen them together. Tory had still betrayed her, and here she was, on a full moon night, crying, and watching the stars. Feeling like she'd lost her mind.  
Enough of this though. Paulie flipped her shoulder-length, light brown hair over one shoulder, and pulled her backpack up higher on her back. She took a deep breath, and headed back towards the dark, shadowed building that was her school. The place where she lived. Alongside Mary Brave, who'd stayed a true friend, and alongside Tory, her lover, whom, she decided, she must win back. 


	2. The Brave

Okay... short I know, but nevertheless... here it is... Chapter

2. P.s. thanks to the few reviewers.. I don't expect any of you to see this, as it's been 5 years.. lol But many thanks anyway!

Chapter Two: The Brave

Mary Bedford slowly opened her eyes, and squinted into the sunlight leaking through the window of the dorm room. Life had been hell

lately. Since the night she'd snuck out after discovering both her roommates gone late. 1:30 am, it had been. Since that night in the

woods, she couldn't decide with whom she belonged. Both Paulie and Tory had treated her well when she was new. They'd taken her in

like their sister, and given her a new name. Mary B. B for Brave. Before then she'd been Mouse. Hidden from everyone behind her

shyness, finally emerging with her new name and a new identity. Her father and everyone else had called her Mouse. Until she

met Paulie and Tory. Until she'd come to Perkins. But of course before then the name had suited her. She had been like a mouse. She

never really spoke, and had yet to discover the meaning of the word fun. But not now. She was no longer Mouse. Paulie and Tory had

made sure of that.


	3. New Girl

Chapter 3- New Girl

Looking out the window at the grey countryside was little comfort for Illeanna Scott. She had been dreading this day for months. Unable to see why she had to attend a boarding school, Illeana had sought solace from silence. For weeks she had refused to speak to her mother or stepfather. Barely going home, staying with friends whenever possible. Dreading the day she would be forced to leave everything familiar.

Staring out at grey sky meeting grey earth was the only thing she could think of doing. If she spoke, she might betray her true feelings, and she refused to risk a show of weakness. Not in front of her stepfather. No longer in front of her mother. Not since she had chosen a man over her only daughter.

And now, barely a month after her mother had wed her new husband, Illeanna found herself trapped in a car, with the person she most hated, the other one she no longer trusted, gazing out the window, still trapped in that dead silence, on her way to Perkins... Her father would never have let her mother send her to boarding school. He had always made sure she was safe. She hadn't felt safe since he left.


	4. The Game

Chapter 4- Lies

Jake was panting into her ear, running his hands everywhere. Up her thighs, over her breasts. Rough and urgent and completely sickening. All she could think of while he moved over her was Paulie. Paulie's voice when she begged Tory to talk to her. Paulie's face that night in the dorm, after the afternoon in the library . The pain in her eyes when she had to tell her things could never be the same.

Tory could never tell anyone else how much it hurt being with Jake. The lies she told the on the soccer pitch, at lunch, whenever the girls gossiped together. They were the lies she needed everyone to believe. Tory squeezed her eyes shut, trying to banish Paulie from her thoughts, gasping, choking back her feelings.

Jake hesitated suddenly. Pulling himself up a little, he stared into Tory's eyes.

"Are you okay, Tory?" Tory smiled and slid her arms around her boyfriend's neck, pulling him close for a deep kiss. She ground her hips against his, ignoring the pain of unwanted fullness, trying as best she could to play the game.


End file.
